T W I N S
by Roxilver97
Summary: Menjadi seorang manager artis memang keingnannya sendiri. Tapi, Ino tidak memyangka akan di hadapkan dengan orang-orang berjiwa kelam yang begitu keras kepala. Naruto sendiri terus kukuh beranggap jika Ino, adalah orang yang sama. Manusia memang sama bukan? sama-sama makhluk hidup. /AU /NaruIno


**NarutoMasahi Khisimoto**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Romance**

 **T W I N S**

 **oOo**

Langit menghitam, pertanda jika siang akan segera berganti. Tetapi Ino masih terdiam di tempatnyaduduk dengan segelas kopi hitam di cafe bersama benda elektronik lipat yang teranggur di atas meja. Terdapat beribu kata tercetak di halaman monitor sana. Ino menghela nafas, agak berat ditambah raut masamnya. Ia harus mengerjakan empat skripsi berbeda ulasan sekaligus dalam waktu tiga bulan. Waktu yang cukup panjang jika ia mau bekerja ekstra. Lumayan fikirnya, perskripsi di biayai sektar lima ratus ribu dolar. Ia jadi tidak perlu bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kuliahnya yang sempat menunggak.

Ia sedikit melirik layar monitor yang sudah mati laptopnya, kemudian tanpa kata ia menutup dan menyimpan benda tersebut kedalam kantung tas, lalu mulai beranjak pergi setelah membayar tagihan. Sudah saatnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadikannya _manager._ Bukan orang yang baru di kenalnya kemarin, tetapi teman sekampus yang pernah berkerja bersamanya dalam sebuah kelompok. Si Shion Namekaze, artis yang sedang naik daun.

Jika di terima sebagai _manager_ mungkin kehidupan Ino akan sedikit berubah, tur dan jadwal serta gajih yang lumayan pasti menyertainya. Toh kuliahnya hanya dua kali dalam satu minggu, itu pun pada shi _f_ t malam. Jadi ia bebas berkeliaran mencari uang untuk hidup dan segalanya.

Kepalanya menengadah, pada sebuah restoran besar mewah terkenal yang pasti memiliki harga mahal di setiap menunya. Lima belas menit berjalan dari cafe barusan tidak menurunkan semangat yang tiba-tiba menyelubung akibat terpikirkan gaji yang akan di terimanya. Lagi pula mana mungkin ia di gaji rendah sementara Shion itu adalah anak orang kaya raya di Jepang. _hehehe.._ ini akan menyenangkan, toh sebelumnya ia pernah jadi _manager_ di perusahaan kain. _Manager_ artis tidak akan jauh berbeda, meski Ino tahu itu hanya pikiran bodoh semata.

Tungkainya melangkah, mengikuti perintah otak, membawanya menuju tempat yang sudah di pesan. Ino melihat bangku kosong ketika sampai, yang berarti Shion belum datang. Menunggu e _h_? Agak membosankan sepertinya.

"Historia?"

Satu panggilan tertangkap indera pendengarannya, dari arah belakang dan begitu pamiliar. Ino menoleh, Shion berdiri di sana dengan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna creem, alis gadis itu terangkat, dengan raut khasnya.

" _O_ _h_! Aku pikir, aku terlambat." Ino berbalik sekaligus, dan mendapati jika Shion tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Shion sekilas melirik jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. "Wajar saja, ini sudah pukul tujuh, kita berjanji setengah jam sebelumnya bukan?"

Ino merengut dalam hati, santai ucapan si Namekaze ini, begitu terselubung nampak di telinga Ino menyindirnya. Bukan hanya ia yang terlambat di sini! Orang berharta sejak dalam kandungan memang cenderung angkuh.

"Maaf," ungkap gadis dari penampungan Historia tersebut dengan raut menyesal _settingan_. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa," Shion menyahut kelewat santai, dengan langkah kaki mendahului menuju meja pesanan. "Toh aku juga terlambat bukan?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya, langkah turut membawa tubuh berkepala pirang itu mengikuti calon perberi gajinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau bisa mulai mengatur jadwalku?" Shion memulai seperdetik usai pantat keduanya bertumpu pada kursi berbusa.

"Aku sudah di terima?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisya.

Sedang Shion mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memilih, salahkan si tua yang mati di lindas truk gandeng tempo hari." Ujarnya.

Ino mengingat lagi, tidak salah jika si gadis Namekaze ini mengatakan hal demikian, musibah akibat kelalaian si manager tersebut pasti mengacaukan jadwal padat yang sudah di susun sedemikian rupa. Tapi yah, setidaknya ia harus sedikit berbela sungkawa atas kepergian tragis si mantan _manager_ , bukan malah berkata kasar seperti itu.

Ino menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua telapak tangan bertaut di atas meja. "Besok aku sudah siap mengatur jadwalmu."

"Bagus," Shion mengangguk, suaranya bernada puas. "Aku sudah bicara pada staf, dan _CEO agency_ , mereka akan segera mengalihkan tugas sementara yang mereka emban setelah kejadian itu padamu malam ini. Periksa _email_ mu setelah ini."

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan, semakin cepat semakin bagus.

"Kalau begitu mari bekerjasama," Ino menjulurkan tangan berniat berjabat, dalam maksud jika telah di setujuinya kesepakatan. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, tangan mengambang di udara sana, membuat pegal sekaligus kerutan di dahi Ino. Si tangan tak terbalas jabat.

Ino menarik tangannya, dalam hati ia tersenyum miris. "Jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku ingin undur diri." Ungkap si gadis, niatnya ingin pergi secepatnya dari manusia angkuh di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu? Di sini memiliki menu yang menarik, meski dompetmu akan kering setelahnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku sedang baik hati." Shion menawari, sembari membolak-balik halaman buku berisi deretan menu.

Ino meraut datar, seingatnya ketika mengerjakan tugas dulu Shion adalah pribadi tertutup yang doyan mengantup mulut pendiam. Ternyata sekalinya mulai berbicara kata-katanya lumayan berbisa begitu sakras dengan raut menyebalkan.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku lebih senang makan angin ketimbang memeras keringat terlalu banyak hanya untuk sepiring makanan." Ino menyahut dengan sebuah senyum palsu.

"Atau ingin di paketkan?" Shion menunduk dengan sebuah senyum tipis lebih mirip seringai. "Aku lupa kau tidak terbiasa makan di tempat seperti ini."

 **Bofftt..** Ino meledak dalam ekspetasi, dan terhenyak dengan raut tidak percaya dalam realita.

"Pantas _manager_ mu tidak pernah tahan dengan kelakuan sombongmu itu. Kau sudah lima kali berganti _manager_ kan? Salah satunya mati terlindas karena mabuk. Aku yakin dia stres.. padahal kau hanya artis yang sedang naik daun." Ceplos Ino sengaja.

Shion memicing, rautnya mendadak menunjukan ketidak senangan kentara, bukan lagi raut penuh keangkuhan.

"Kau ,"

"Sudahlah, bertengar di pertemuan seperti ini membuat kesan buruk saja." Sudah di ujung lidah calon cerocosan sarkatis Shion ketika Ino memotong, "lagi pula aku berspekulasi jika tingkat keangkuhanmu itu masih di bawah rata-rata. Karena kau masih belum bisa mengeluarkan kalimat tersarkas yang kau miliki untukku." Tambahnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk.

Kini ganti Shion yang terhenyak, pupil beserta iris gadis itu nampak membesar meski samar. Ino tidak sedang merasa berucap keterlaluan, toh, kalimat merendahkan dari si Namekaze lebih kelewatan. Secara halus mengatai Ino si anak panti asuhan miskin.

Ino beranjak, tas sudah terlampir di bahunya. "Aku memiliki banyak tugas, jika sedang santai aku mungkin akan menguras dompetmu dengan makanan-makanan mahal ini." Ino menunjuk daftar menu dengan senyum mengembang lebar. "Selamat malam, Namekaze, jangan tidur terlalu larut." Ujarnya masih tersenyum lebar, kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Shion yang masih dalam keadaan terhenyak, hanya saja.. matanya telah terbelalak.

 **Oo** **oO**

Ino bersenandung senang, bermula sejak ia meninggalkan restoran mahal tadi, hingga meninggalkan bus, dan kini dalam perjalanan kaki menuju apartemen sewaannya. Tinggal menyeberang jalan saja ia akan sampai, tetapi, tak jauh dari tubuhnya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning nampak pucat melangkah agak sempoyongan. _Orang yang terpaksa mabuk_ , itu lah pikiran yang terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Ino. Orang itu masih melangkah pelan di jalur pejalan kaki, Ino mengerutkan kening, lampu sudah mengisyaratkan jika dalam beberapa detik lagi pejalan berganti pengendara, tetapi si orang pucat berambut kuning itu masih melangkah seperti keong menggendong ulat.

 _Ting.._

Lampu tanda habisnya waktu pejalan kaki menyeberang membuat Ino membulatkan iris kebiruannya.

" _Hyakk!_ AWAS!!" Sontak ia menyeru nyaring katika kendaraan melaju di ujung sana.

Membuat kaget sekaligus linglung si rambut kuning, sontak saja si lelaki berlari menuju tepi jalan. Naas nasip tak berbaik hati pada si lelaki maupun si gadis. Tali sepatu yang tak terikat dengan benar terinjak si empunya sepatu sesaat sebelum sampai di tepian. Membuat limbung tubuh tegap si kuning kearah si gadis, dan berakhir belalakan mata keduanya.

 **Brukk..**

Bunyi benda terjatuh menghantam aspal menuai tatapan khalayak yang tengah berdiri di tepian jalan menunggu antrian menyeberang. Si gadis sontak memekik, limbungnya tubuh lelaki itu telak menghantam tubuhnya, rasanya badannya remuk dan hidungnya berdenyut.

"Kau menindih tubuhku sialan!!" Ino memekik tertahan, dahi si lelaki masih berada di sekitar pipinya, yang sebelum itu telah membentur kepada tulang hidung si gadis.

Lekas si lelaki bangkit, pikirannya telah mencapai kemungkinan terburuk ketika jatuh pada tepi jalan trotoar. Meski ekspetasi kadang jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya benar-benar berbeda dari kejadian saat ini. Empuk rasanya, membuatnya si kuning meraut ngeri. Di tambah pekikan ngeri dari arah bawahnya.

" _Gyah_ _h_!!" Naruto berseru panik usai terperanjat mendapati penampakan gadis terbaring di sisi jalan dengan gaya sama sekali tidak elit. Jangan lupakan darah mengucur dari lubang hidungnya yang agak lumayan deras. "Kau berdarah," Si kuning berseru lagi, tangannya sontak mecengkram bahu si gadis, dan mendudukkan tubuh lemas sehabis ditindih tersebut. "Kau harus kerumah sakit!!"

Naruto sudah akan segera mengangkat Ino kedalam gendongan, jika saja tidak di tepis secata spontan oleh si gadis.

"Kau!" Ino mengeram sembari memicing tajam, tatapannya menguliti, membuat ciut seketika nyali si kuning. "Kalau ingin mati, mati sana!!" Dorongan keras menghuyungkan tubuh di kuning kebelakang.

Ino menghapus jejak darah mengalir lewat lubang hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. "Darahku keluar kuning sialan!" Ia berteriak tertuju.

Sementara Naruto mengerjab dalam diam.

"Astaga hidungku!!" Ino memegangi hidungnya dramatis, rautnya seperti gadis stres ingin mati.

"K-kita k-kerumah sakit." Si kuning mendadak terbata usai sembuh dari keterhenyakannya. Rasa bersalah menyelubungi si kuning.

Ino menatapnya secara tiba-tiba, "tidak!" Ia berdiri, lalu mengibas-kibas tangan berharap jika noda tepi jalan menghilang dari pakaiannya. Kemudian, tungkainya melangkah usai memastikan lampu telah menunjukan perjalan kaki.

Si lelaki sontak berdiri dan melangkah membuntuti, "kau mau kemana?" Tangannya telah mencengkram pergelangan si gadis.

"Pulang!" Si gadis yang semula terkejut, menyeru nyaring.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku tadi," si kuning menatapi si gadis dengan raut tegas mulanya, tetapi melihat darah terus mengalir dari lubang hidung si gadis membuat ia panik lagi. "Hidungmu!!" Ia berseru dengan ibu jari yang menyapu darah mengalir tersebut.

Ino menepis untuk kedua kalinya, "kau tidak perlu tanggung jawab atau apalah itu, PERGI SANA!!" Ino berteriak di penghujung kalimatnya.

"TIDAK BISA!" Si kuning balas berteriak. Ia tidak tahan melihat darah karena ulahnya tersebut terus mengalir. Tangannya kembali mencengkam pergelangan tangan si gadis. Mendapat penolakan, ia lekas memikul tubuh ramping itu kebahunya. Membuat Ino memekik nyaring. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus menurut padaku! Aku jera di tuntut hanya karena menginjak kaki orang." Lanjut si kuning.

"Turunkan aku bodoh!!" Ino memberontak selain merasa malu. Kepalanya mendadak pening karena darahnya mengalir kekepala.

Sedang si kuning mangabaikan dan tetap melangkah kearah rumah sakit atau mungkin klinik terdekat.

Apa saja, asal gadis itu cepat di obati..

.

 **To be continued..**


End file.
